


Honesty

by SilverInk



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Character of Faith, Cutting, Daniel deserves a second chance, Fluff, Geordie is the supportive dad friend, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, he just wants to take care of Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: “What is this?” Daniel asked, the concern and worry he felt slipping into his voice. He had a painfully good idea of exactly what this was, though, and he gently took hold of Leonard’s wrist to see the cut better.Leonard had a terribly bad lie on hand, something about a knife in the kitchen sink, and all Daniel wanted to do in that moment was to keep him safe and protected from the evils of the world.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of feelings about them at the end of season 3 so this is my way of dealing with it lol XD

After the search for the missing boy ended, Daniel went to thank Leonard for sticking up for him, but Leonard brushed it off as Daniel expected he would. He was always far too humble, and Daniel half wished he would start taking credit for all the good things he did; Daniel was sure there were more. When he asked about the woman Leonard was planning to marry, more out of politeness than anything, Leonard seemed nervous. He told Daniel the wedding wasn’t going to go ahead, and Daniel couldn’t help feeling relieved. Relieved mostly for Leonard—he hadn’t been secure in himself when he was with Daniel before, and when Daniel took the photos for the engagement, he was sure it was just Leonard’s attempt to deny his true self—and relieved partly for himself, because try as he could, he hadn’t been able to get rid of his feelings for Leonard.

Leonard made tea for them, and when he went to pour the hot water, the sleeve of his shirt slid up a little; Daniel saw the cut on the inside of his wrist, which Leonard immediately tried to hide.

“What is this?” Daniel asked, the concern and worry he felt slipping into his voice. He had a painfully good idea of exactly what this was, though, and he gently took hold of Leonard’s wrist to see the cut better.

Leonard had a terribly bad lie on hand, something about a knife in the kitchen sink, and all Daniel wanted to do in that moment was to keep him safe and protected from the evils of the world. If any man deserved happiness, Leonard did; he was the sweetest person in the world, and he was far too gentle and innocent to deserve this kind of pain. Daniel’s heart twisted painfully in his chest.

 _“Leonard…”_  

In a completely spur-of-the-moment impulse, he pressed a gentle, yet protective kiss to the inside of Leonard’s wrist. When he looked up at Leonard again, he watched Daniel with a soft expression on his face before ducking his head in embarrassment. For just a moment, it felt like the world was made up of just the two of them, and no one else.

Later, in the evening after Mrs M's wedding, Daniel stood outside for several minutes to just think and have a drink. He knew a relationship between himself and Leonard—if Leonard would have him, that is—could never be easy, but he’d do whatever he could to help Leonard be comfortable with himself. He found himself wishing the church were different, though it wouldn’t do any good; he knew how much working at the church meant to Leonard, but it was appalling how he’d been made to feel, and how a relationship like theirs would be treated, because of it.

Daniel didn’t know how long he’d been outside when Leonard came out and stood next to him. “Maybe people aren’t ready for us to be honest,” Leonard said after a brief silence, nervous energy emanating from him. “But we should at least be honest with ourselves.” He spoke boldly and decisively, like he’d prepared and rehearsed the words and wanted to get them out befor he lost his nerve.

Daniel’s heart was in his throat as Leonard leaned in and cautiously pressed a kiss to his lips; his hand was in Daniel’s hair and Daniel took his hand and pulled him closer, the empty glass dropping to the ground at their feet. When they broke away, Daniel leant his forehead against Leonard’s, both of them breathing hard, and Leonard gave him a grin that was pure sunshine. His heart skipped several beats, and he still felt giddy ten minutes later when that policeman, Geordie Keating, came up to him once he was on his own again.

“You treat him right, you hear me?” Geordie pointed a finger at him, face perfectly straight. “If you hurt one hair on Leonard’s head, Sidney and I know where to find you.”

Completely taken aback, Daniel didn’t know whether to be more surprised that Geordie was openly supporting them or that he was automatically counting on Sidney’s help in taking care of him if he hurt Leonard. Clearly they both cared about him, but Daniel hadn’t expected this kind of support, and the warm feeling spreading through his chest was only partly due to alcohol.

Maybe this thing wouldn’t be so hard after all.


End file.
